Keith
Keith is a protagonist of the Elemental Saga and King of the Emerald Empire. He is the son of Tenebris and Radia, twin brother of Flora, half brother of Rei, and grandson of Silas and Clayre. He commonly wears armor of some kind, especially the King's special Blessed Armor. Originally a near-mute Hellspawn/Human/Bee hybrid, Keith was taken to the Emerald Empire as tribute to King Darius during the Southern Territory Siege, and quickly proved to have a brilliant mind that surpassed even Darius'. Recognizing that Keith was something special, Darius made him the Heir to the Empire. Years passed, and soon Keith had battle skills that scared even his father, though he rarely used them until a skirmish in the Confederate Uprising and eventually against King Darius himself. He eventually found a mysterious amnesiac girl by the name of Ari and guided her through how the world worked, and quickly became smitten with her. He also aided Bastion in bringing down King Darius, though he did little besides incapacitate the King to go through Bastion's memories and eventually get incapacitated himself by the angry King. After Bastion killed Darius, he brought his Seraph's power to Keith, who absorbed it to become as powerful as Darius himself. With the King's power came the ability to speak normally, as well as some Angel DNA, which came with its own benefits. Before becoming King of the Emerald Empire, Keith was near-mute, often using one-way mental links to communicate with others more fluently. He was highly observant, but showed little emotion until he met Ari. From then on, he became more expressive, but was still mute. Upon becoming King, Keith was able to speak, and he became less expressive, but was not as emotionless as he was before Ari arrived. He holds Ari in a very high regard, and will fight anyone that would dare slander her name. Being a mix of four different species, Keith has many abilities. His Hellspawn DNA gives him scales on most of his body, a demonic wing, as well as claws and talons, and a natural resistance to Dark magic. His Bee DNA gives him yellow-and-black striped bee fuzz on his forearms, lower legs, and white bee fuzz around his neck and down his chest and torso, along with a pair of antennae that sharpen his senses. His Angel DNA gives him an angel wing, resistance to Holy magic, and the ability to cast Holy magic, as well. His Human DNA gives him his blonde hair and teal eyes, though it might be the reason why he didn't inherit the usual Hellspawn ability to succumb to sin. This has yet to be proven feasible, however. Keith can cast both Holy and Dark magic, something few are able to do. His special Dark abilities allows him to get inside the mind of his opponents if he manages to touch them. He can sift through their memories and make them see their greatest fear over and over again, but is vulnerable while doing this. He can also summon a shadowy version of himself to ensnare opponents in dark tendrils, though these tendrils are fairly weak. His special Light abilities are similar to Darius', allowing him to cast pillars and beams of Holy Light, as well as manifest weapons and shields from Holy Light. Like Darius, he can also enter a much more Seraph form, but due to Keith's mixed Hellspawn/Angel DNA, he becomes a Dark Seraph. His Dark Seraph form comes with its own, more durable set of armor that is resistant to both Holy and Dark magic, and greatly amplifies his Holy and Dark abilities, as well as boosting his strength and speed.